Dasmius Krystallo
|text1=Sixth Age |item2= |text2=Fifth Age |item3= |text3=The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church |item4= |text4=Third Age }}General Dasmius Kristol Hallow, was an Icyene general under the service of the Saradomin, currently independent. He is Queen Efaritay's nephew, and an agent of the Myreque before it disbanded. Physical Description Dasmius stands about 7ft. He has four wings. He formerly wears blue armour bearing Saradomin's symbol, and a necklace that also bears Saradomin's symbol during the God Wars. Now, he wore silver-colored armor. He wore a tiara originally belongs to his mother and imbued with Icyenic magic, allowing him use ice-based magic, the tiara's gem was damaged in a battle during the God Wars. He is also one of few known full blooded Icyene to speak in the Icyenic tongue. Prior to his defection, he does however wear the order's traditional blue robes during meetings or important events. Powers and Abilities Being one of the most powerful Icyene in history, he is extremely powerful in combat, wielding his Icyenic greatsword Pagos which has been infused with the power from his tiara, and unusually, can harm Vampyres, though when his tiara was damaged it was unable to harm them, and he replaced it with a temporary Blisterwood sword. He has mastery over ice through his tiara, though when it was damaged during the God Wars, he can only use a limit of his ice magic. Overview Dasmius is an Icyene. He lived for millenia, and is a master of the sword. He was member of The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church. Early Life Born to Dorav and Kayl Kristol in the third age at New Domina, Dasmius Kristol is a member of Saradomin's army during the God Wars. After Drakan took over Hallowvale, most of his Icyene battalion were massacred by a group of vampyres, he was knocked unconscious by an unidentified Venator while his mother and father were murdered by Lord Drakan himself. During a battle with K'ril Tsutsaroth, he was incapacitated by demon's blade before turning his eyes on his comrade, Zilyana. Both nearly died but he was taken back to New Domina by his fellow Saradominists to heal, while Zilyana herself was taken by Saradomin to the Fist of Guthix site to heal. While Zilyana fully recovered from her injuries, Dasmius was left with a scar. Near the end of the God Wars, Saradomin was banished from Gielinor due to the Edicts created by Guthix. At one point, he met with Juna, one of the Guardians of Guthix. At one point in his life, he joined the Myreque to exact his revenge against Lord Drakan for murdering his battalion and family. Assassination of Guthix When Orlando Smith and an Adventurer discovered Guthix's resting place, after learning that Guthix's resting place has been found, he made his way to the entrance. Following Kree'arra's retreat, he and Zilyana led Saradominist forces to kill Juna whose was protecting the chamber leading to Guthix ultimately he failed to kill her. However, after his comrade, Zilyana killed Cres, and the arrivial of the Zarosian, the seal that leads to Guthix's chamber has opened allowing him to proceed to Guthix. Determined to kill him and remove the Edicts of Guthix, he raced the Zarosian, the Guthixians, and the Adventurer to his chamber. But when Dasmius arrived he was already dead, slain by the Mahjarrat Sliske. Despite losing the opportunity to kill Guthix, the Edicts were abolished and was pleased to see Saradomin return to Gielinor. The Battle for Gielinor Dasmius immediately went on Tuska and face her during assault after assault he continously stabbed Tuska at her weakpoint. Ultimately, it was the Godless and Vorago who took her down in the end, but before Dasmius absorb a small speck of power from Tuska, but did not become a god. Mazcab After Tuska's death, the portal on her back opened and Dasmius entered the world of Mazcab to find it ravaged by Airuts. fueled by revenge, he vows to bring extinction to the Airuts for the murders of his fellow Warrior monks near the Phoenix's Lair. Invasion of Falador During the Invasion of Falador, Dasmius flew to Falador to defend it from the attacking Kinshra led by Lord Daquarius. He participated in the defense of the Falador castle bridge with his master, Dion Magnan. Betraying Saradomin At some point, Dasmius became disillusioned by Saradomin's promise to make peace and abandoned his teachings. Realizing that Saradomin is a threat to his people, he betrayed the Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church and Dion Magnan, and abandoned his loyalty to Saradomin, and joined the Godless. Invasion of Airuts Dasmius along with other godless members we're summoned to Tuska's corpse by Mark to defend it from an army of Airuts, during the battle, he was seriously injured, having one of his legs severed by a shaman and is forced to pull back to heal. Trivia *His tiara bear resemblance the Crown Archival, an elder artifact owned by Saradomin, this is a sign of Dasmius' position as a former Commander of Saradomin's army and the Lord of New Domina. *The name of his sword, Pagos comes from the ancient Greek word πάγος (págos) meaning "ice". Silverlight Skypouncer.PNG|Silverlight, Dasmius' faithful companion. Dasmius Bow.PNG|Dasmius wielding his bow. Dasmius Fighting Demons.png|Dasmius facing off with a demon. Dasmius and Juna.PNG|Dasmius meeting with Juna. 231px-Commander Zilyana.png|Zilyana, Dasmius' comrade during the God Wars and the 6th Age prior to his defection. Dion Magnan Perfect Crop 3.png|Lord Dion Magnan, who he betrayed. Saradomin (Sixth Age).png|Saradomin, the god whose Dasmius was formerly Loyal to. K'ril Tsutsaroth.png|K'ril Tsutsaroth, the demon that nearly killed him during the God Wars. Dasmius' Manor.PNG|Damius' manor in New Domina. Dasmius on Tuska.PNG|Dasmius on Tuska. Dasmius_vs._Airut.png|Dasmius killing an Airut on Mazcab. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Myreque Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction